


Where Rage Comes From

by cxtrus



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood, Family, I'm still not over that damn finale, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Spoilers for both freshman and sophmore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtrus/pseuds/cxtrus
Summary: Gorgug is born and his parents are scared. Gorbag sits at the foot of the hospital bed, fiddling with his hands, while Roz cradles the wailing newborn half-orc in her unsteady arms. The new parents share a look, uncertainty filling their eyes. Looking down at her son, Roz smiles bittersweetly. “Hey there little guy,” the teenage mother says, wishing she had the strength to protect her child. As her son falls asleep in her arms, Roz prays to whoever will listen that there’s another family who can give him the life that she can’t.---AKA, my ideas about how Gorgug grew up, featuring me Totally Not Projecting onto him.
Relationships: The Thistlesprings - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	Where Rage Comes From

Gorgug is born and his parents are scared. Gorbag sits at the foot of the hospital bed, fiddling with his hands, while Roz cradles the wailing newborn half-orc in her unsteady arms. The new parents share a look, uncertainty filling their eyes. Looking down at her son, Roz smiles bittersweetly. “Hey there little guy,” the teenage mother says, wishing she had the strength to protect her child. As her son falls asleep in her arms, Roz prays to whoever will listen that there’s another family who can give him the life that she can’t. 

Gorgug is two months old and already growing. Digby and Wilma invite their family over to meet Gorgug and their reactions are... less than thrilled. Gnomes are usually bubbly and excited, but apparently saying “We have a kid!” without explaining that the kid in question isn’t a gnome, but a half-orc already as big as his adoptive parents warrants a bit of a scare. “Will it not break your hearts when, inevitably, the child grows to know only rage?” That question burns at the inside of the gnomish parent’s minds. It was clear that Digby and Wilma’s family had no space for Gorgug in their hearts. That was fine, though. The two gnomes knew that that just meant they have to love this not-so-little guy even harder, despite how much of a gap between them their family insists there is. 

Gorgug is five and a little confused. On the first day of kindergarten, he looks at all the other kids and their parents. How come they look the same? When he brings it up, Mom and Dad say it’s normal, that he’s their kid even if they don’t look the same. Even if he’s green and already taller than them. They said he’s a-dopt-ed, which is a grown-up word that just means that he has another Mom and Dad that he doesn’t know, and that Mom and Dad are the ones that made him. Gorgug still doesn’t fully understand, but if they say it’s normal, he guesses it makes sense. He just wants to know who his other Dad is. Maybe that Dad could understand how angry he gets.

Gorgug is seven and isn’t sure what happened. The other kid was being mean. They were being mean. But then everything went red, and then his shoulders began to tense and his veins started to boil and all he could hear was the drumming of his own heartbeat getting faster and faster. He looks at his classmate, passed out on the floor of the destroyed classroom. He gazes down at his pudgy green hands, covered in scrapes and tinted crimson. His eyes blur with water. They were being mean, what was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? The water in his eyes spills over and Gorgug’s scraped knees hit the ground as his other classmates flee the room. The broken desks rattle on the floor as he bangs his curled fists against the carpet again and again and again. 

Gorgug is nine and decides to just keep to himself. All the other kids are too loud. When they say something, it’s usually just to be mean or they laugh at him and Gorgug doesn’t get the joke. He doesn’t wanna hurt them, so he decides to just try and ignore it, turning the volume on his headphones louder and louder. If he doesn’t say anything, maybe they’ll get bored and stop. That year for his birthday, his parents buy him a big set of colored pencils and a book for drawing in. They said when he feels something and he can’t say it, he should draw it. That year they buy a lot of red pencils.

Gorgug is twelve and is fine, really. People are still kinda assholes, no doubt, but he’s big enough that no one ever tries anything. That’s something at least, he guesses. For the most part he’s just invisible, but that’s pretty good considering he’s so tall. He only ever gets really angry in his sleep, when he dreams about getting super mad and awakes to his bed broken or a hole he punched in the wall. Mom and Dad are understanding and they try their best, but songs don’t make it go away. He wonders if they understand as much as they say they do. He wonders if anyone out there understands. He wonders if he’s always going to be alone with no one but his thoughts and his rage. Sometimes, Gorgug stays up late at night, wishing he could be just a little smaller.

Gorgug is fourteen, nervously drumming his fingers against the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He gets up early, maybe because of nerves, or maybe because he broke his bed. Again. Mom and Dad said high school was a chance to reinvent himself, to try new things and meet new people. (Maybe make some friends, even.) Gorgug sighs. Nothing could be more terrifying than that. Bringing his knees to his chest, he sits with his face pressed up against the cool glass of his window, trying to calm himself down. Whatever. It’s gonna be fine, probably. He’s not gonna like, die or anything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap folks! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I might do something like this for the other Bad Kids too if it's requested enough. I could also expand on any one of these little blurbs and turn it into its own one shot if anyone wants that. Hope you enjoyed this mess :)


End file.
